


When a movie becomes your reality, then reality seems to not make sense.

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: Two Kane sisters in one house [2]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Childhood Trauma, Comforting Kate Kane, Following Off with your head Episode 15, For KKK, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Soft Kate Kane, Traumatized Alice Kane, Traumatized Beth Kane | Alice, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: In which, Alice is still living at Kate’s house, and Kate wants to take a crack on this sisterly bonding, so she pops in a movie and sits down.One key feature is that all action movies theirs a climax, and in this specific movie, they kidnap a girl and take her hostage. And strap a mask to her face and pump toxins into her blood.Damn it. The title ‘Family time’ was REALLY misleading!
Relationships: Beth Kane | Alice & Kate Kane
Series: Two Kane sisters in one house [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668538
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	When a movie becomes your reality, then reality seems to not make sense.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by KKK! I’m now making a series of Alice centric fanfics. This follows up, I can’t be trapped again. 
> 
> If ya want any fic involving Alice. Just suggest it. I’ll do it!
> 
> This is for all the fans who feel bitter at the lack of Alice angsty fics!!!

“You ready?!” Kate beamed at Alices doorway, holding two tubs of popcorn, with a determined expression.

Alice looked up from where she was hyper fixating on the Butterfly knife. Sitting on the edge of what kate guessed was her bed now. 

“Ready for what?” She replied with with a bored expression, Clad in another crazy Wonderland style outfit. 

Kate had no idea where she kept getting them from. It’s not like she brought stuff with her when she moved in with her twin.

Shaking herself out of the thought, she smiled once again.

“Ready for a Movie night of course!” 

Alice broke into one of her chilling smiles, and started laughing that haunting laugh.

“Oh wow! Oh man that’s rich! Kate wants to have some ‘Sisterly bonding time’ oh my gosh. That’s great!” She wiped tears of mirth mockingly. 

“Ugh, I don’t have time for your constant deranged pessimist ways. Just come one already!,” Kate refused to let Alice get to her, she paused to wiggle her eyebrows, “Come on, I got Licorice!” 

At this, Alice seemed intrigued, making Kate feel something deep down. 

Beths favorite treat was Licorice. Besides chocolate covered waffles. She’d grab a pack and get to town, downing the entire thing by the time a movie was over.

“Well fine! If theirs no chaos to cause!” Alice relented, making sure to roll her eyes.

Kate grinned and took the win. Stepping outside, she felt even better when Alice followed. 

It seems maybe they could bond after all?

On the way down, the two bickered over what to watch. Alice begged for a horror movie, stating that all those happy go lucky movies made her want to die inside. 

“I don’t want to be reminded of the sad pitiful life I could have had if I wasn’t Alice!” She crowed, waving her hands dramatically. Clunking gracefully in her lace up boots.

Kate waved it off and gave into the ask, not commenting on the fact that this actually a very vulnerable request.

Alice didn’t want to be reminded of the life she could have had if Kate had pulled her out of the car.

If only Kate had pulled her out.

If only she reached back in and saved her.

She would have her very own Beth Kane,

If only she-

“KATE! Are you coming or what! My agreement only lasts for another five seconds or Else I’ll be late for a very important date to KILL someone!” Alice barked from the couch. Effectively snapping Kate out of her miniature spiral.

“I’m coming! I’m coming! And No killing!!” She retorted sharply.

Alice simply rolled her eyes.

“It’s not like you wouldn’t know what it is!” She remarked haughtily, as if offending by the meaning.

“I’m gonna let that one slide! Next time I won’t be so courteous.” Kate growled. 

She still couldn’t believe she killed a human being.

Forcing the thought away, she knelt down on the ground, pulling out a drawer and searching through the pile of movies she’s never watched.

She found a few Horror-ish ones, and checked the bio on the back to make sure they didn’t have any possibly triggering entities.

Like ya know. 

A tea related story.

Or a skin face related story.

Or a Decapitated walking story.

Ya know. The basics.

She finally decided on one Movie Labeled ‘Family time!” Seemed appropriate for this very situation.

She quickly inserted the disk and plopped down on the couch. Pressing play and eating a handful of popcorn.

She became seemingly aware of the closeness of her to Alice, and became severely self conscious on what to do. Would she want space? Or would she take space as some sort of insult?

Surprisingly, Alice got it covered, scooting over till she was Snuggled into Kate’s side.  
Ripping open the pack of Red vines, and getting to work.

Kate hopes she wouldn’t be able to tell how fast her heart was beating. She hadn’t been this close to her sister in a long time.  
Besides the fact that every night Kate would have to rock her back to sleep after waking up from nightmares so horribly vivid, Alice would almost always fall asleep crying.

But she didn’t count that.

This was voluntary.

She decided to just relax and enjoy the movie. Which was actually getting kinda good.

She found it terribly amusing how much of a light weight Alice was when it came to horror movies, she could handle Making masks out of human skin, but a few Jump scares by some random Spirit entity, and she was cowering into Kates chest. Gripping her leather jacket with her gloves hands.

The leader of the wonderland gang, Mass Murderer, the Skin Pirate, was scared of horror movies. 

It was a tad bit ironic.

“Why would you suggest a horror movie if you can’t watch it?” Kate teased lightly.

“Oh shut it.” Alice growled. Starting to retract her Grip to scoot away. 

Before she could, Kate’s arm reached out and wrapped around the Pink trench coat wearing shoulders. Pulling her in close.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the Mirror spirit.” She laughed lightly.

“I’ll show you Mirror spirit!” The blonde spit out. She was stopped when Kate started running a hand through her blonde locks, pacifying the Wonderland gang leader.

“Shhhh, just chill and eat your Licorice!” She shushed her.

Alice looked ticked but remained so, biting off a piece of redness with vengeance.

Kate felt a surge of sisterly pride. She was doing it. She was spending time with Alice that didn’t require them punching or stabbing each other!

The scene switched to the teenage girl, who was walking back home from school.

All of a sudden a few guys with masks came out and grabbed her. The girl fought but they overpowered her, and one guy hit her in the head. The screen faded to black.

She felt Alice twitch slightly. 

“You good?” She asked lightly. Alice just nodded and waved back to the screen. 

When the girl came too. She was in a dark grey room strapped to a chair. The only wall that wasn’t solid grey was the one in front of her. Which was a large window. On the other side of that window was a room with controls and people.

“Who are you? What’s happening! Let me out!” The girl asked frantically.

She was trapped. Inevitably.

One guy waved, singling another. Who came out holding some type of canister.

“No.” Alice mumbled. Her hands gripping Kate’s shirt.

Kate recognized what was about to happen. And ran a hand through the blondes hair, while simultaneously looking for the remote.

She found it, clicking the pause button.

Her eyebrows furrowed when nothing happened.

The man had arrived in front of the girl, placing down the canister, and taking out a mask connected to a tube.

“Nononono Kate. Kate make it stop.” Alice whimpered. She was frozen, her eyes glued to the screen. Too paralyzed to look away.

“I’m trying , I’m trying!” Kate muttered, clicking the button over and over.

She cursed, Damn it. The title ‘Family time’ was REALLY misleading!

The mask was applied to the girl. And the fear toxin turned on. 

Alice gagged beside her. Her hand instinctively going to her lips. Feeling the somewhat Phantom pain from when she had the mask.

Kate eventually just got up and tried to find the buttons on the side of the tv. As the remote had completely broke.

Alice had fallen off of the couch. Retching on her hands and knees. As tears burned their way down her delicate face.

Kate was finally able to turn the TV off. 

But the damage had been done.

First, she ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bucket. Running back she placed it Below Alices head, sitting beside her and pulling her hair back with her hands.

Alice quickly became sick. Her body shuddering under the loss of the contents of her stomach. 

She finished and rolled onto her side. Tears streaming silent rivers.

Kate grabbed a nearby rag and wiped the blondes Mouth of any and all Sick.

Grabbing the bucket and lugging it to the garage she threw the entire thing into the garbage can. Their would be no time to do anything with it.

She rushed back, finding Alice still sobbing on the floor. Mumbling words over and over again. Her hands picking up on the tremor that latched onto them every time she thought about her trauma.

Kate kneeled down in front of her. Taking her sister in.

“I’m so sorry Alice. I-I didn’t know.” She tried to explain. Alice shook her heard.

“Don’t leave me.” She whimpered. 

The brunette immediately pulled Alice into her lap.

“Never.” She whispered back. Wrapping her arms around her and rocking back and forth ever so slightly.

“I can still feel the mask. I can still feel it Kate.” Alice moaned. Her fingers vibrating too much to feel around and make sure their wasn’t one.

“Alice theirs no mask. Your safe. We’re never letting you back to any place ever lived in by any Cartwrite ever again.” Kate soothed. 

To prove her point, she place the palm of her hand against the paleness of her sisters lips. Pulling back a second later.

“See, no mask. I’ve got you Alice. I’ve got you.” She cooed. Alice fisted Kate’s shirt with her hands. Battling memories that would normally send her into hysterics.

“It hurts.” She choked on a sob. Not specifying any certain area. Just the entire proximity of herself. Her trauma. Her pain, her nightmares. It all hurt.

“Shhh, it’s ok. I’m here. Your ok Alice. Your ok now.” Kate continued to whisper soothing nothings. Cradling the mentally warped girl to her body tightly. Trying to comfort her as much as she could. 

Make up for any time she didn’t. 

Alices grip eventually loosened, as she gave into the comfort Kate’s embrace brought. And soon enough, the soothing words mixed into one long phrase, and that into a calming White noise, battling and keeping all her monsters at bay.

And finally, Alice fell into a a peaceful sleep. Which Kate knew for a fact would turn sour and bitter soon. To which she would gladly Run to comfort and sooth the pain away.

She decided to stay where she was. As Alice didn’t get much unterrorized sleep, and if sitting here could give her the rest she so desperately needed. Kate would sit their for years.

Leaning down and pressing a kiss to the laters forehead, Kate smiled as Alices face twitched in her sleep, unconsciously tightening her grip on Kate’s shirt.

“Sleep well, my favorite little psychopath.” The twin grinned. Pulling a blanket out. And wrapping them both in the warmth. Before allowing herself to drift off into a pleasing slumber as well.


End file.
